<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>His Small One by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29599869">His Small One</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hamilton - Miranda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bubble Bath, Caregiver!Thomas, Hurt/Comfort, Infantilism, M/M, Minor Injuries, Non-Sexual Age Play, Not Canon Compliant, Papa!Thomas, little!john, not beta read we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:13:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,310</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29599869</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which John is a little, and Thomas is the best papa he can be.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thomas Jefferson/John Laurens</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first fanfic on Ao3. The age regression is purely non sexual, and there’s more (and longer) chapters to come :) (just testing this out with a shorter chapter!)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was just a normal Saturday, if you counted normal as having piles of work and stress.<br/>
In fact, the work was so piled up, that John hadn’t even thought about regressing in over a week. </p>
<p>You see, John was someone who used age regression to cope with all the stress in his life. And his partner, Thomas, acted as his caregiver during these times. Thomas knew that after a stressing week, John would be grumpy and irritable. So he had only one option: Try to get John to go into little space. He figured this wouldn’t be an easy task...sometimes John got in so over his head that it would be hard to actually regress. And once he did, after a week like this, he’d probably be pretty small.  So Thomas set out a plan.</p>
<p>It all started when John got home from his third trip out for the day, which he wanted to do alone. Thomas was sitting on the couch, waiting for him. “How was the grocery store, baby?” Thomas said as gentle as he could, opening his arms. John plopped onto his lap, and began to rant. </p>
<p>“Everyone there was just so fucking stupid! First, I couldn’t get a cart, then two people were blocking a whole shelf, just chit-chatting in the middle of the aisle....when I finally got in line, there was only one register open and the whole line was huge...and- and-“ John started to tear up, while Thomas rubbed his back. “I’m so stressed out!”. </p>
<p>The dam broke, and Thomas held the crying boy close. “I know, my baby... it’s been a stressful week, hasn’t it?” Thomas was now using his care giver voice, knowing John was slipping. John only nodded, and buried his face in Thomas’s neck.  Thomas got off the couch, holding John. “Why don’t we get you out of these big boy clothes, and into your favorite onesie, and then we can watch Moana in bed, okay?” </p>
<p>Johns tears started to stop at that.and he looked at Thomas’s face “papa? Can I have Shelley?”. Thomas nodded and sat John on their bed, grabbing the stuffed turtle in question off the dresser and handing it to the little. He opened the small cabinet part, which contained Johns onesies, pacifiers, and other little things. He pulled out a onesie with a cute sea turtle print, along with a green pacifier and clip. Thomas went over to the little and smiled.</p>
<p>“Let’s get you all comfy, okay Jackie?” Thomas whispered to John, who was slipping further. John looked up at Thomas with his thumb in his mouth, nodding slightly. Thomas made quick work of getting the little out of his sweater and jeans, and got the onesie on him. He clipped the pacifier to it as well, replacing Johns thumb with it. He quickly kissed Johns forehead, and changed into sweatpants, with no shirt. “Now we’re all ready to get snuggles, aren’t we?”. </p>
<p>John smiled at his papa, and made grabby hands. Thomas laid on the bed; and he pulled John onto his chest. “My papa...” the little mumbled. “My little one” Thomas said in reply, and turned on Moana. John clung to Thomas and watched the movie while holding his stuffie. They both soon realized exhaustion was catching up with them. </p>
<p>Thomas got up once, making sure to tell his baby that he’d be back momentarily. He returned with a bottle, filled with warm chocolate milk. John hardly ever used them, usually opting for a sippy cup when little, but this time Thomas felt John would probably enjoy the bottle with how small he was today. Thomas got in the bed once more, and sat John up a little, letting him grab the bottle. John leaned onto Thomas as he drank, a sleepy  hold on the warm bottle of milk. Thomas took over, holding it for John, and pulling it away once the boy started to fall asleep. Thomas laid on the pillows with John, with both of them falling asleep, a well-deserved nap after a long week. John felt safe and loved in his caregivers arms.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Tumble</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>John and Thomas were having a day without any bumps. They’d been having fun outside, John in his little space, running around in their private back yard. Everything was going swell....until it wasn’t .  John had been playing a game of ‘come and get me’ when he suddenly tripped on the garden hose that Thomas had accidentally left out.  Thomas only hoped no one could hear the wail that escaped John.</p><p>Thomas almost immediately rushed to Johns side, and helped him sit up. John didn’t look majorly hurt, though he had a scraped knee and would probably have a few bruises. Of course, while big John would just get up and dust himself off, it was the end of the world for little John.  he sat on the ground and sobbed, and what little words he got out were incoherent.  Thomas tried his hardest to comfort the boy, picking him up and bringing him inside.</p><p>John hiccuped as Thomas tried to clean off his knee. “M-make it better!” John all but shouted. Thomas took a deep breath “Papa’s doing everything he can, bug, it’ll stop hurting soon”. Thomas wrapped the boys knee in some gauze, then picked him back up again. “I know what’ll make you feel better....” Thomas went into the kitchen, and grabbed a small packet of cookies, and a sippy cup full of milk for John. Thomas didn’t usually let John have sweets that close to dinner, but he’d do anything to stop his little one from crying. Especially if the reason John was crying was partly his fault.</p><p>“ ‘ookies?” John looked at Thomas and sniffled. “Mhm. I thought they’d make you feel better after falling. “. Thomas opens the little packet, and sat with John on the couch.  He handed the boy a couple at a time, so he wouldn’t make a mess. John finally started to cheer up as he ate his snack. He sipped his milk, and giggled as Thomas put on Blues Clues . </p><p>Another problem arose when Thomas Realized John was a bit dirty after falling in the yard. He’d have to have a bath. Thomas hoped it wouldn’t be a struggle. “Bug? How does a bubble bath sound?” Thomas figured John would comply if promised bubbles. Thomas was correct. John looked up at him with delight and shouted “bubbles!”.  That’s a relief. Thomas let John finish his snack, and his episode of Blues Clues, then he picks up John so he can run a bath.</p><p>Thomas makes sure the water is a little cooler than normal, as to not irritate Johns knee, and pours a bit of natural lavender-vanilla bubble bath under the tap, hoping that the scent would be relaxing. Thomas gently undressed John and got him into the tub. John sighed as he got in, and started to play with the bubbles.</p><p>The bath goes smoothly. Thomas washing Johns hair, then using his shower pouf to clean him off. He let John sit in the bath for a while, Thomas sitting on the floor as John played with his bath toys. He pulled John out without any fuss once the water was too cold, mentally giving himself a high five that it went well.</p><p>Thomas and John finished out the day by getting into pajamas (Thomas in his sweatpants and John in his footies), and Thomas sitting in the recliner with John feeding him a bottle. Thomas would worry about chores and dinner later. For now, he was enjoying holding his little one; and making sure one sour event didn’t mean they couldn’t end their day on a good note. John smiled at Thomas, forgetting all about any bumps and bruises, and even his scraped knee. They both knew everything was okay.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>